


as the snow falls, i'll fall too

by genrose05



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Music, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: sam quite literally falls for blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	as the snow falls, i'll fall too

**Author's Note:**

> i know it isn't winter time but i can't wait and i really wanted to write something for blam so here we are. they also really aren't that close to their characters but... still<3 i hope you enjoy!

They just wanted to go for a walk in the snow. It was cold and windy but that is everything winter is and that is everything Blaine loved. Sam “loved” it too or maybe it was all the gooey eyes towards a certain boy. It made Blaine happy so it made him happy. But it came tumbling down, quite literally.

They were walking towards the Lima Bean with every intent of grabbing hot chocolates and cronuts. At every bounce in Blaine’s boots, their hands would slightly touch and Sam would feel a bit warmer each time since his cheeks would flush although they were pink enough from the cold. Snowflakes were gathering on top of Blaine’s beanie and nose and he could deny this to anyone but Sam couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t stop staring so when he put one foot in front of another, he stumbled and fell on to ice. 

“Sam!” Blaine carefully kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” When he tried to push himself up, his knee stung in pain. “No, I’m not.”

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Blaine set Sam’s arm around his shoulder and lifted him up the tiniest bit. Sam stood up lopsided.

“No, no we just left. You wanted hot chocolate.” Blaine giggled and turned them around.

“Sorry, Sammy. We can get hot chocolate at my house.” 

“And you’re going to carry me the whole way?”

“I’m going to carry you the whole way.” Sam huffed. “The whole two minute way.”

Sam rolled his eyes jokingly and lugged Blaine with him. It was really a two minute walk, like Blaine said. They basically just left Blaine’s house with delicious goodness swirling in their minds and their laughs and talks about random crap that would be forgotten in an hour filled the empty house. 

It’s been a while since Sam has seen Blaine so happy. First it was Kurt leaving and Blaine isolating himself and Sam trying to get him out of his funk. Then it was cheating. Sam didn’t approve of what Blaine did but he can’t dismiss him like that. Then it was the breakup between Blaine and Kurt and the many, many late night calls between Sam and Blaine because of his heartbreak. They have never gotten along so well before. Sam never knew how much Blaine would have made him feel.

Feel what? He didn’t know. But he felt something and it felt beyond happiness. 

It kind of felt the same with Mercedes, in a way. Everything he felt for her was so overwhelming but in a good but bad way. His heart seemed to fly out of his chest and drag him towards her. 

With Blaine, his heart burns and his cheeks swell and suddenly everything seems like it’s floating. He is floating. It just seems like flying isn’t so hard anymore despite the snow and the wind and the freezing cold. 

“We have to walk at the same speed, Sam.” 

“It’s kind of difficult with a hurt knee, Blainey Days.”

“You never call me Blainey Days.” 

“Hm?”

“That’s Tina’s nickname for me.” Sam smiled at the smaller boy holding him.

“You think she can share?”

“Not really, no.” They both traded a chuckle. 

“Well she doesn’t have to know.” They looked at each other. “Blainey Days.” 

Another shared laugh between the two of them stopped their conversation. 

The snow delicately lined Blaine’s face and rosy cheeks and Sam felt like he was about to fall again. Slight crunching was heard underneath their boots which provided a soundtrack to their silent travel to a place in their view. Every tree looked like something that would be a part of Blaine’s fantasy world. They were bare of every leaf which is what most people called its beauty but seeing them covered in snow made them look like a part of a magical kingdom of some sorts. 

“Be careful not to track that much snow into the house.” Blaine unlocked the door and pushed the door open.

“That’s kind of hard when we are both covered in snow.” 

“You take your boots off on the mat and shake ‘em off outside. Can you do mine too? I’m going to get some warm clothes.”

“Blaine-” Before Sam could stop him, Blaine was already rushing towards the stairs. Sam knew most of the things Blaine owns will not fit him and it will most likely be an oversized sweatshirt he bought at the store. He admitted to buying bigger sweatshirts after Kurt and him broke up so it felt like he wasn’t single. After a while, it was just for comfort since it got cold easily and now he has a collection that Sam steals from time to time. It has gotten to the point though where Sam stays over so much that some of his stuff is still here. Blaine has a tiny box for him in his closer that is just stuff in case there is a surprise sleepover at one point. 

“Ok so I got you sweatpants, socks, a t-shirt just in case you get too hot, and a sweatshirt.” 

Sam finally closed the door and was free from the freezing cold. Blaine was drowning in baggy clothing. He looked comfortable.

“Thank you.”

“Go get changed and I’ll start making hot chocolate and popcorn and we can watch some Christmas movies or just listen to some music, your choice.”

“Blaine-”

“Or we don’t have to listen to anything, of course.”

“Blainey-”

“It’s up to you, you know!”

“Dude-”

“We have to get your knee checked at, of course-” Sam reached forward gently and laid his hands and Blaine’s tense shoulders.

“Relax, dude. I’m okay. You can look at my knee and we can listen to music because god knows you can’t sit through a movie without pointing out inaccuracies about the plot-”

“Well-”

“Plus, the music makes you happy so why not? This is your house after all.” Blaine’s nervous fixture turned into a softer smile and posture. He nodded a bit and waved towards his bathroom.

“Go get changed and I’ll get the stuff ready.” Sam left one left pat on his shoulder and walked slowly towards the bathroom knowing if he walked too fast, Blaine would freak and lecture him about “taking it easy” although Sam’s fall would barely count as an injury. 

Sam instantly took notice of his relaxed appearance when he spotted himself in the mirror. Whenever he is with Blaine, he always seems to be at peace. In school, he is always seen as this chill person when in reality, he is just a nervous wreck inside. There is this constant worrying about grades and glee club and making sure everyone he knows is okay. It got to the point when he is with Blaine, none of that matters anymore. It’s like if the sun was shining and if Blaine was smiling, everything was okay. 

He smiled at himself fondly. He remembers the first time it snowed this year and Blaine practically dragged Sam outside. He couldn’t resist mostly because Blaine barely asked but he also looked cute when asking and who could say no to that? It was as cold as ever but they made the most out of it. They had a snowball fight which ended up with Blaine getting bored and Sam getting too competitive which turned into just throwing snow at each other. Then they made snow angels or what looked like snow angels. Sam tried to help Blaine create a snowman but it didn’t work seeing as there wasn’t enough snow coverage yet. Seeing Blaine be so happy and free made Sam feel like he was doing something right. He made a vow to himself that day to always keep Blaine content. 

It was his job as a best friend after. Best friend. Best of best friends.

“Sam! Are you okay?” 

Damn, has he just been standing here?

“U-uh, yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Sam wasn’t even dressed in the new clothing.

“Hurry up, the hot chocolate is ready and you don’t want it to get cold.” He chirped.

“We don’t want that now, do we?”

“Absolutely not! Now hurry up, I miss you.” Sam blushed slightly while pulling his shirt hem.

“I miss you too, Blainey Days. I’ll be done in a sec.” Sam quickly got himself dressed as he heard the soft footsteps get fainter. He took one last look in the mirror.

He was flushed. 

“C’mon dude, this is just Blaine.” He whispered. Just Blaine as if Blaine was anybody normal to him.

It’s just so much at such little time. He doesn’t know what to feel if his best friend bounces next to him and all he could think of is holding his hand.

“Breathe and relax.” 

Thinking of the way Blaine will treat him and has always treated him made him blush. He knew he was just being the supportive and caring person he is but why did it feel so different?

“I’m a mess.” He rubbed a hand down his face and left the room. 

The fireplace was lit and light Christmas tunes were playing through the radio. Blaine was laying on the couch reading something off his phone before he heard the floorboards creak as Sam approached.

“Yours is in the red mug.” Blaine patted the spot next to him. “Let me look at your knee.”

“I think it’s fine, just red and sore. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you feel fine but what if something happened? You could be seriously injured and-”

“I’ll let you look at it but just for a minute because I know I’m fine.” Blaine smiled as Sam sat next to him.

“And I know I’m worried.” Sam smiled back. “Roll that up.”

Sam put his foot on the table and rolled one of his pant legs up to reveal a red knee. It wasn’t a scar sight and there was no blood, no cuts, nothing too bad. It shouldn’t even be considered red. It was like a peachy pink color. 

Blaine kept weary of it anyway and lightly grazed his finger tips upon it.

“It’ll probably bruise.” Sam nodded.

“I can still walk, though. You are not keeping me bed ridden again.”

“You were sick-”

“I had a headache from being in the sun too long.”

“You could have passed out from walking.”

“I drank too much water for me to pass out from anything. Since when did you become a doctor?”

“Since I became friends with a clumsy guy who used to be a stripper.” Blaine bit his lip to hold in his laughter.

“Oh, really? You want to bring that up.” Sam stood up carefully. “Do you think my white chocolate moves would work with the Christmas music?”

Before he could do anything, Blaine stood up and held his shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it, Sammy.” 

Now they were just… staring. Blaine’s eyes seem so much bigger than Sam remembered. He gets lost easily, like, extremely easily. If he kept looking into his eyes, he is a goner without a doubt. Blaine wouldn’t even be able to save him.

Blaine’s lips parted so slightly that it happened in a flash. Sam noticed though. It was intense and nothing was even happening if you were watching from a distance but despite some of the chilly air from the outside seeping in, Sam felt like he was sweating

He was waiting for Blaine to move but he didn’t. Sam didn’t move either. 

And that is when a huge avalanche hit him in the back.

Holy fucking hell, he liked Blaine.

All of this could only be described as adoration. He quite literally adores Blaine. He has cancelled on people to comfort him and Blaine has cancelled going to New York just so he can do a tiny thing with Sam. They hug and once Blaine fell asleep on Sam and he never wanted to let go. Sam offered to go to New York with Blaine because he has a fear of flying and although he never went, Blaine always made him feel good and not guilty for not being able to go. Blaine constantly supported him through anything, dumb or life-changing. Sam always was a shoulder to cry on but with Blaine, it’s like crying happens but it doesn't last long.

This Christmas would have just been normal but now that Sam sees that Blaine is the only person that he needs right now, Christmas doesn’t even seem real. It’s like a Christmas miracle or something.

Blaine didn’t seem nervous at all, actually. He was just softly smiling and Sam smiled too but you could tell that he was trying not to tremble. 

“Sam-”

“Wanna dance?” It was quiet and the only music playing wouldn’t suit any body rolls or national-winning dance routines but it’ll do. After all, that would ruin the moment. It was slow and no singing. It was instrumental. 

“Sure.” Sam saw this scene in movies millions of times but now? He was basically in the movie Frozen.

“Uh-”

“Put your hands on my waist, it’s okay.” Blaine whispered. Sam gave him a cheeky, closed-mouth grin and hesitantly held his waist. Blaine’s hands clasped around his neck which made Sam feel comforted. The warm glow of the fire and the safety of being here with Blaine, it all felt too unreal.

“Now sway, lightly. We don’t want you-”

“Falling and breaking your glass table.” Blaine nodded. “Again.”

“Yes, again. Also, spilling a drink on my carpet. Again.” Sam laughed again. Laughing becomes so easy around Blaine.

“I won’t. I won’t break anything.”

“Well, you almost broke your leg today.”

“But I didn’t break my leg so I think I’m good.” Blaine playfully shook his head.

“Yeah, you are good.” 

Then they just swayed but without looking at anything else but each other. Sam was never one to balance, as seen before, but Blaine was there to give him leverage. If they were to make any sound, it would have been pure laughter and joy. 

‘Tis the season to be jolly, as they say. Sam was always happy in December. His siblings would always appreciate what they were given with what they could get and Sam wouldn’t care, as long as he was with his family. As long as he was with the people he loved.

He's here with Blaine.

“I’m not one for slow dancing.” 

“You’ll get the hang of it when you do actual slow dancing and not rocking back and forth.”

“Always charming.” Sam quirks. 

“I try my best.” Blaine scrunches his nose the faintest bit when he smiles but Sam always loved it. 

“You’re cute.” Sam couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth but he didn’t regret it seeing the way Blaine lit up. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Shush, warbler.” Sam gained enough confidence to pull Blaine closer to the point where their feet were touching.

“I thought we agreed you can’t call me that anymore.” Blaine jokes. Sam shook his head and leaned in a little bit.

“I don’t remember signing a contract.” 

“You’re weird.” 

It was all so new to feel like this but yet, it seemed to be so simple to figure out.

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“I think,” He took a deep breath, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Sam thinks back to every moment with Blaine and knows he made no mistake in saying it. 

Blaine pulled Sam closer. Loose strands of blonde hair touched Blaine’s forehead.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” 

Sam focused on Blaine’s eyes again. They shimmered like the snow outside. 

He knew what would happen next but now is the part to decide. Does he make the first move or does he let Blaine make the first move?

All he knows is that this happens in every cliche Hallmark Christmas movie ever and yet, all that making fun seems to not exist when it happens to him. Maybe because it happens in every movie but again, it didn’t matter.

“Sam-” 

He cut him off once again by leaning down and kissing him. Short enough to be so perfect but long enough for Blaine to react. 

“Woah.” Blaine sounded some sort of relieved. 

“Yeah.” 

“So… that happened.”

“It happened.” It was so fond. 

“Is it bad I want to do it again?”

“I’m usually the dumb one here.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Dude, we just confessed our love for each other.” 

“Then kiss me again.”

“How about a kiss and then we finally drink this hot chocolate you worried about so much?”

Blaine swatted at his chest.

“I could kick you out of my house.” Blaine pulled away from their position and sat down. Sam plopped down next to him.

“But you won’t.” Sam made another bold choice and grabbed Blaine’s hand.

“I won’t.” Blaine ran a thumb over his knuckles. “What movie should we watch?”

“Elf, no question.”

“We watched that the other night, though. Aren’t you tired of that movie?”

“I will never be tired of a grown man dressed as an elf walking around New York City and getting in a fight with Santa. It’s my life long dream.” 

Blaine shook his head again and the silliness of Sam. Sam was silly, that’s his thing. 

“What a dream.”

“It’s different, at least.” 

It’s like they have been doing this for years.

“It’s you, Sam.” Blaine pulled up the movie and felt slight shuffling next to him. Sam now had an arm around Blaine’s shoulder.

“What? Is this not okay? If you’re not comfortable-”

Blaine decided to be the one to kiss him to shut him up.

“I’m completely okay with this.” Blaine sighed with content and placed his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Thank god.” They both chuckled as the movie started. 

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Your knee is going to bruise, please be careful for now on.” Sam leaned into Blaine’s touch.

“We are still on the knee issue?”

“I worry, Sammy.” Sam giggled and rubbed Blaine’s arm.

“I know, Blainey Days, I know.”

So there they sat with snow silently falling on the window and the fire crackling and Sam knowing that he would stay here for the rest of his life if he could because this right here was all worth falling for.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really messy lol i didn't edit it and it's almost 5am
> 
> follow me on twitter @ENBYSCARTERO


End file.
